


A Royal Wedding Night

by RedLights



Series: Victoria [2]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, British, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Just Married, Kings & Queens, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Missing Scene, Porn With Plot, Royalty, Vicbert - Freeform, Victorian, Victorian Attitudes, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLights/pseuds/RedLights
Summary: I've decided to write Albert and Victoria's wedding night, because frankly the series' version could've been better. Also, because I'm a slut and love writing smut about attractive characters, and I have no shame. Three parts.





	1. Madeira? Really, Victoria?

Six weeks, six long weeks of waiting since she'd first tasted this, and now she was too petrified to move. Each day seemed to have been stretched out to its breaking point, hours upon hours made as long as they could possibly be, Albert’s letters only a brief respite, but now that he was finally here she couldn't bring herself to do anything useful. _Madeira? Really, Victoria?_

She could see Albert’s chest rising and falling too quickly beneath his undershirt. Victoria imagined she looked the same, since she certainly felt it - breathless, flushed, nervous beyond reason. She had never felt so vulnerable, and she was so terribly exposed with her hair undone and in only her shift, but she felt more alive than she'd ever been.

He leaned forward, moving her down onto the bed beneath him. It seemed that neither of them could bear to move too quickly, for fear this all-too-perfect moment would burst. Victoria’s neck strained but she could not lie down, could not stand to lean back and be more than a few inches from her beloved.

His warm breath smelled of wine - he'd been nervous, then, or celebrating, or both - and she looked down at his lips. They'd kissed so many times, as often as they could when they'd been engaged, but now was different. Now it felt like something far more powerful, a fire smoldering almost dangerously close to explosion, something that must be taken seriously. It seemed to Victoria that the embers inside her must surely turn to flames and consume her and her husband both.

She did not know exactly what to expect; her ladies, the Baroness, and her mother had all attempted to advise her on her wifely duties, with the first having a decidedly different take than the second two, but none of them had been very informative. Victoria knew she ought to be quite apprehensive, but every fiber of her body yearned for what came next, whatever it might be. He whispered her name, and her breath caught in her throat. It was like a question, a sacred, beautiful question.

“Albert,” she breathed, an exhaled prayer, and he slowly, far too slowly, lowered his head to hers. The brush of his lips against hers, the rasp of his mustache against her skin, this was easy, this was so right between them, always had been.

And then his arm, crooked to cradle her face in his hand, brushed against her breast and she let out the smallest gasp. She noticed then that Albert’s hand was trembling, ever so slightly, and she smiled tenderly. “Surely you're not afraid of me, my angel?”

His lips twitched in a tiny smile. “No, Victoria,” he said quietly. “I think I am afraid of myself.”

Albert’s words sent a thrill through her body. Her grip on his curls tightened and she pulled his lips back to hers, this kiss much more insistent than the last. Such an admission from her sweet, reserved, quiet Albert excited her in a way she had never before felt. His hand moved hesitantly but dropped from her face to brush his fingers over the tips of her breasts. Something low in her belly tightened at the friction as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over the hardening nipple.

When Albert pushed her shift aside to cup her breast in one large hand, his thumb still rubbing circles, Victoria arched her back unconsciously towards the sensation. Even when she realized what she must look like she was far beyond caring. He'd already married her, and even if she could be embarrassed at how wanton and unladylike she must appear, he couldn't very well reject her because she was enjoying herself more than a woman ought to. His touch set her ablaze, his kiss melted her. If this was what common prostitutes felt like all the time, she really didn't see what was so bad about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to write more Vicbert that actually extends the series, but I'm struggling a bit with one thing. Realistically, or to be historically accurate, they were so wrapped up in each other that they (especially Victoria) really weren't great parents. However, that's really not much fun to write, even if it is more real and interesting/out of the ordinary. Should I just do my fluffy version where they're both obsessed with the baby, or focus on their romance and be historically correct??


	2. I need you.

“Oh, Albert…” Her husband caught her sigh with a kiss and as it deepened his hand traveled down, his fingers blazing a path over her stomach, her hips, her thighs. She wasn't sure what she'd expected from this night, but she certainly could never have predicted his hand running under her nightdress and up her inner thigh to stroke between her folds. None of the crude explanations she’d been given mentioned this. The rush of sensation was foreign and intoxicating, and she was moaning into her husband’s lips before she could stop herself.

He was uncertain at first as his thumb mimicked its earlier actions on the nub above her entrance, but he was quick to find a rhythm. The rough pad of his thumb circling over and rubbing against her sent pleasure coursing through her body. As he picked up speed Victoria moaned and clung to him, wondering how it could be that she'd gone so long without this.

Then one long, slender finger dipped inside her and she collapsed against the bed. Back arching, straining at the sheer intensity of the sensation, she rocked her hips towards his hand. At that Albert slipped another finger inside her and curled them forward, then again, then again, each time hitting something inside Victoria she hadn't known existed, making her gasp and moan and fall apart underneath him.

He shifted so he was more atop her and she felt a hardness pressing against her leg. How could he be so aroused just by this, just by touching her? One of her ladies had mentioned that the best quality in a lover was selflessness, but it seemed that pleasing her was not at all displeasurable to Albert.

On instinct Victoria lifted her leg just slightly so her thigh rubbed against him and her husband let out an involuntary groan. His lips came to her collarbone and sucked on the skin at the base of her throat, then traveled up. Victoria's head rolled to the side to give him better access and he swept her hair away to kiss up her neck, sucking, biting, licking up, making Victoria shiver.

He reached her ear and nipped at it, and his voice was deep and husky as he whispered. “Mein liebes, do you know at all what you do to me?” She had no response, could only blink and try desperately to keep breathing as his tongue and teeth explored the sensitive skin behind her ear, at the base of her throat, around her collarbone.

Victoria whimpered then as he withdrew his hand, but he came to straddle her and looked down at her. His tiny, delicate, formidable wife, and her perfect body, with her round hips and breasts and her pale soft skin covering slender curves. “I cannot wait any longer, my love. I need you.”

Victoria looked at him, his flushed cheeks, his tangled hair, his smoldering dark eyes, his breathing heavy. “Then have me.”  
  
And Albert crashed his lips to hers. As he pushed up her shift she was suddenly nervous. No one had seen her like this, she hardly had herself, and she felt exposed. Not to mention that people said it hurt terribly for women. But then why did her whole body ache for it?

“Are you alright, Victoria?”

Victoria nodded. “I'm wonderful.” Albert grinned, a quick, wide smile that was still somehow sensual. Unable to bear the suspense, Victoria forced herself to move. If she could run a country, she could make love to her husband.

She reached down to position him at her entrance, earning a shiver from Albert, and felt the tip of him slide in. It was deeply erotic, laying there, the waiting tying knots in her stomach and tensing her whole body as he slowly, slowly slid inside her. She cried out as he did, and Albert immediately stopped.

“Does it hurt?” He sounded nearly panicked.

“Yes, my love, mmm, but don't stop. Please don't… stop…” He pushed further into her and she stretched around him, pain mingling with the most intense pleasure she had ever felt. He hit that spot again and after a moment’s pause began to thrust into her.

It was animalistic now, Albert thrusting into her and Victoria crying out as he did, impaled on him, the basest and oldest instincts taking control of their bodies. He kept a merciless rhythm, rapidly slamming into her and hitting that spot until it was almost too intense for her, and Victoria realized just what two months of waiting would do to a man. She simultaneously needed some sort of release, though she didn't know what, and wanted this to go on forever.

Victoria was confused minutes later as she started to feel like her whole body was tingling, tensing, sensitive, and that strange pressure seemed to be reaching a peak. Just then Albert leaned down to bite her breast and suck at her nipple, and with that she fell over the edge of a cliff. Stars appeared behind her eyes and she felt herself convulsing, her muscles contracting around Albert, waves of something beyond pleasure coursing through her body. As she began to come back to herself, still shaking, she felt Albert’s eyes on her and met his gaze. He shuddered, then came inside her, filling her with him, and she rode out the aftershocks of her climax as he finished inside her.

He collapsed beside her, breathing heavily, and she looked over at him. He was truly beautiful - his pink cheeks, a flush of exertion and pleasure spread across his high cheekbones, his dark eyes bright and warm, his nose and the setting of his features aristocratic and fine. His dark curls were tousled and sticking up in all directions, and she wondered if he'd ever get out the knots from her fingers tangling in his hair and holding on for dear life. She then looked down at herself and laughed aloud. Her nightdress was pushed down to bare her breasts, while the hem was shoved up to reveal her, so in addition to her presumably very tangled hair and flushed appearance her shift was bunched up around her middle.

Albert chuckled. “You will have to wear a, ah,” he gestured to his neck, indicating a kerchief, “a scarf tomorrow, too, I think.” Victoria's eyes widened and she scrambled over to her vanity, adjusting her ridiculous shift as she did. Seeing the imprints of bites on her collarbone and the swollen red marks all over her neck in the mirror, she glared at her husband, who had the decency to look mildly sheepish.

She could hardly be cross, though, and crawled onto the tall bed to snuggle into his arms. He pulled the sheets over them and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Encircled in his arms, sated and safe and warm, Victoria thought there was no happier place in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I felt initially like hickeys were a weird touch, but neck kissing is really hot and if you think about it they're only 19 or 20 and it's their first time, so a bit of less-than-sophisticated behavior would be normal. Also, I did not proofread this very thoroughly, so please nitpick as much as possible and correct me in the comments. It would be much appreciated, because typos really kill the mood. And thank you all for supporting my Vicbert stories (and everything else)!!!! I'm not a very confident writer but I really love these characters and stories so it means the world to me. Much love <3


	3. My husband. My lover. My subject.

They didn't leave her room for the first day of their honeymoon. When they weren't making love he just held her, and they dozed off or talked about everything or nothing. Most of the time, though, they were making love. Skerrett came hesitantly in with a tray of bread, cheese, and fruit in the early afternoon and insisted, eyes averted, that Her Majesty eat something. The implication behind that gave Victoria and Albert quite something to chuckle about as the young woman ducked out of the room. She was, though, quite tired and hungry by then. It had been an eventful night and long morning.

The first few times, Victoria had been overcome with all the brand-new and delicious sensations her husband could draw from her body. Afterwards she was determined to hold her own. She felt almost shamefully bold when she swung her leg over to sit on top of him, as if it should be wrong for a woman to be in such a position, but she relished it. She was the Queen, after all; what might be unnatural for an ordinary woman to do in the bedroom surely did not apply to her. There was nothing ordinary about this marriage.

Albert’s eyes darkened as soon as she settled on top of him, and he gripped her waist tightly as she leaned down to kiss him. Experimentally, Victoria rolled her hips into him, just a bit, and Albert moaned into her. She couldn't help a pleased and surprised smile and nipped at his lower lip as she did it again, decisively, and that was when he sat up and yanked off her shift. (She didn't know why they bothered with clothes at all, really.) Victoria had more trouble but got his nightshirt off quick enough to smooth her hands over his chest, his broad shoulders, the lean muscles of his back. All hers, another kingdom to preside over, an infinitely more fascinating and complicated one.

When he entered her she gasped, the angle hitting something deep inside of her, and dug her fingers into his back. Albert moaned in response and the pleasure had erased her inhibitions enough that she didn't hesitate to try it again. Victoria raked her fingernails down his back and felt a groan in the back of his throat. His kiss became demanding, his tongue pushing into her mouth and his lips moving forcefully against hers, and she welcomed it. She rocked her hips and felt the pressure building inside her until she was beside herself, grinding into him, letting him fill her up.

Victoria's head fell back as she was overwhelmed by the feeling of using him, pleasing herself by riding him. Albert seemed to find it equally enjoyable - he had that look in his eyes that she had come to recognize as insatiable desire, and his fingertips dug into her hips, probably leaving bruises. More marks, claiming her as his. _But he is also mine. My husband. My lover. My subject._  
  
His hands came up to cradle her breasts, play with her nipples, then one hand dropped to circle and stroke her. The intensified pleasure made Victoria clench up, eliciting a sharp inhale from her husband, and she grabbed his hand with her own to hold it there, move it how she wanted. She'd hardly even discovered what she liked, but she was getting an idea, and guided his fingers to rub circles, pushing to show him she needed pressure. She was beyond the point of speech.

Victoria felt the muscles of her thighs and inside her tighten every so often, when Albert’s fingers did something particularly delicious, and was rewarded each time with a sound of both pleasure and torture from her husband. She quickly grasped the idea and as she felt herself nearing release began to rhythmically squeeze her inner muscles. Albert’s entire body seemed to be overwhelmed with the sensation, and a smirk flitted across Victoria’s face, even as she started to come apart. 

"Victoria..." But she pressed her fingers to his lips, unwilling to let even his whispered desire interrupt her pleasure as she ground her hips harder.

This time, they reached their peak together. Victoria cried out as she spasmed on top of him, thinking this time she must surely pass out from the power of it, and her contracting walls drew him to climax with her. She collapsed on his chest as they finished, Victoria thoroughly exhausted but quite pleased with herself, and Albert awed and excited by this new side of his wife.

Laying in his arms afterward, face turned away against the morning light while he played absentmindedly with her hair, she decided to ask the question that had been plaguing her. “Albert?”

There was a moment's delay before he answered, too wrapped up in the warm, perfect moment to process anything quickly. “Yes, my love?”

“You said you had never been with a woman before.” She turned to look back at him and saw his brow furrow.

“I have not. Only you.”

“But then -” Honestly, why was it difficult at all to get the words out, considering everything they'd just done? “Then how are you so good at it?”

Victoria could have sworn her husband was blushing as he dropped his head and smiled. “No, it is too embarrassing. I cannot tell you.”

“But now you must! Tell me, Albert, or I shall never believe you.”

He shook his head and sighed. “Ernest took me to a, ah, I believe you call it a nunnery, before the wedding. There was a woman—I do not know the polite English word…”

Victoria gasped as she realized and swatted him. “Albert!”

“It was Ernest! But this woman, you see, I only wanted you, and so I asked her to… explain to me.”

Victoria's eyebrows shot up. “Explain?”

Now Albert was definitely blushing a little, but he met his wife's gaze. “How to please you.”

And Victoria, once recovered from the momentary shock of his confession, burst into laughter. Albert was still quite embarrassed, but he couldn't help laughing at the sight of his new bride, the Queen of England, Empress of India, Defender of the Faith, keeled over in fits of giggles for several minutes. Their laughter was so uproarious that servants passing the bedchamber circulated various guesses that night as to what on Earth the monarchs found so amusing.

Out of breath but overflowing with joy, Victoria reached up and pulled Albert down to kiss him passionately. She was quite certain that she had found the most perfect man in all the world.


End file.
